A Person Changing Can Change Another's Fate
by The.Brilliant.Thinker
Summary: Ashley's parents are attacked in a Seattle park. Her father is killed and her mother is different. They move to Forks. Ashley meets the Cullens, who also have lost a family member to the attacks. Ashley uncovers a secret that links her mom to the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

**Things to remember...**

1. The fight with Victoria happens BEFORE graduation.

2. One of the Cullens dies: a girl and she's blonde(*wink*HINT*wink*).

3. IF (I honestly should not) I go into Breaking Dawn, there may be no Renesmee. Or we might have two little half human half vampire babies. (But it should not go into Breaking Dawn )

4. No Jacob. I don't like him and I have NO idea how he would even be talked about in this plot.

5. This is a "main" character/OC (My OC has my name because I'm allowed to do that and I love the actor of the "main" character so...yeah.)

6. I will probably make a BIG mess of the characters persona's. I do HATE doing a character's POV that is not mine because, to me it's horrible.

* * *

**I DO NOT own anything other than my original characters and some of the plot.**

* * *

I never knew what it meant to lose someone. Now I did because of some thugs on a dark, cold night. My parents had been out celebrating their twenty-one yearanniversary when they were jumped in the park. My father was killed, while my mother was severely injured and in the hospital.

She was out for about three days, and when she woke up her normal green eyes were red...blood red... scary red. We later found out that she was so far the only survivor of many attacks in Seattle and that she was lucky.

After my father's funeral my mother disappeared for a week. I was worried and alone the first few days, but when I received money and a note on the third I was ok. She said she just needed a break and would be back in a week.

My mom had left on a Saturday and would be gone till the next Saturday. On the Wednesday of the week I received a bunch of boxes that I just set in the empty garage. That Friday, the day before she was due back, I went to first block and was told I was no longer enrolled in the high school. I went home confused and freaking out, but I decided that mom would have an explanation.

The morning she was due back I woke to a packed up house. I walked down the hall from my room and found each room pack up. That's what the boxes were for. I was looking for mom and as I walked down the stairs I found her. She was standing in the living room with a picture of our family in her hand.

"Mom?" it was a question. The woman before me was a whole different story. When she didn't turn around I repeated my question "Mom?"

She turned around and I was right. This woman was different. Her arm muscles were bigger, she was so pale that she was glowing white, she looked on edge, and her eyes...those red eyes that scared me before terrified me now. I stumbled back almost tripping over a stack of boxes.

"Mom?" Third time.

"We're moving." she said.

"To where?" I asked moving away from the boxes.

"Forks, Washington. There's a low crime rate there and no memories of your father." She kept her head down as if ashamed. I kept my distance due more to my fear than me being upset.

"When do we leave?"

"After you pack the rest of your room. I've got a moving truck outside. I'll move all these. You pack and then take a shower." she instructed me and I did as told.

I packed up my room in little to no time, but only because I didn't want to see mom angry. Plus it helped that I barely had anything to pack; just sheet, a few pictures, some books, and clothes.

While I was in the shower so many things went through my mind. First was my father. At this I cried. He was only gone two weeks and I was leaving his memory behind. My friends were next. I shrugged them out of my head quick. I didn't have many friends, I was more of a family person. The few I had we knew so little about it other they probably wouldn't notice, or care, that I was gone.

Next was what my new life would be like. Would we live in a house or apartment? Would I be home schooled or attend public or private school? Would I be accepted by the people there?

When I was dressed and ready to leave I discovered everything was gone. The whole two story house was empty. I was astonished. Were there movers here? Neighbors? The whole city?

I had only been upstairs for an hour and had heard nothing.

"Hello?" I shouted from the middle of the empty living room.

"Ready to go? " her voice made me jump and as I turned to my mother I was still shocked by her new features.

"Ugh... Yes I am." We stood there face to face as I looked around once more. "How did you move everything?" I asked.

"There wasn't much and I had a little help." she smiled that only allowed me to notice that her teeth were even different.

"Ok. Let's go." I smiled and tried to seem excited but I was honestly horrified.

It wasn't far to Forks so we didn't have too long of a drive. For the first twenty minutes we were silent and then I finally got the courage to talk.

"What happened to you? Did you go get a bunch of surgery done? Are you taking steroids? I know the eyes are something to do with the attack but the rest of what I've seen today is unexplainable." I strung all that out quickly and in one breath. At first when she didn't respond I thought she didn't understand but then she relaxed and looked at me for a second.

"I don't know." she sighed and looked as if she were going to cry but couldn't find her tears. "The week I was away I was researching. I got stronger, couldn't eat, and only found ridiculous myths. The days I was out in the hospital I felt like I was burning from the inside to the outside. Now everything is different. I see clearer and my senses are heightened. I just want to get away, and Forks is a little town and my parents left behind a house there, so it's perfect."

"Mom what if something is wrong?" By now I was crying and scared for a whole new reason. I had just lost my dad and mom had barely survived. I couldn't lose her too.

"Just promise me, Ashley, that you won't leave me. Please you're all I have left." At that I scooted across the middle seat and hugged her. She was my mother and I would never leave her...ever.

"I promise."

The rest of the ride was silence. I hung onto her side like a scared 5 year old but in all reality I was a scared 17 year old.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

Victoria and her army are dead now. While in the arms of Edward, I looked around at the Cullens, I saw all but one. It was the cost, and it was all my fault. To save my life, my family lost a member.

As I looked to Emmett in the corner, I couldn't help but cry more. Rosalie was run down and torn apart in the middle of the fight. No one was even able to realize until shortly after that she was gone. It had only been two minutes after it was announced that Emmett soaked it up and went crazy. He yelled and screamed and smashed, but more importantly he gave me the look I knew I would get if something went wrong. The look telling me it was all my fault, which I believed anyway.

Rose and I had just gotten to being kind of ok and then this. It was all my fault.

Emmett rose to leave and Carlisle stopped him.

"Emmett I am so sorry," he said keeping his distance.

"We all are," Jasper sighed.

"It's none of your fault." Emmett said before leaving the house through the back.

"This is my fault," I whimpered into Edward's neck.

"No it's not," he whispered while soothingly rubbing my back.

The rest of the family sat there. I knew they all heard. I don't know what they all thought but they probably felt remorse. Poor Emmett alone now. His soul mate dead... All because of me.

Em's POV

I didn't blame Bella. We all knew what the possibilities were. I of course was pissed off and depressed. Rose, my beautiful, perfect Rose was gone. There was no way to bring her back.

As I walked out of the house and made a run towards the nearest mountains, I felt it all hit me. I stopped and fell. I had thrown a tantrum after the fight, it didn't help... nothing would.

I was now alone, and since I would live forever, I would be alone forever. I, Emmett Cullen, the strongest of all the Cullens was now the weakest.

* * *

**I do Emmett's POV a lot. This was just to get the story from the Cullen family. Sorry it's short. I might post one tomorrow, early. If I don't I will Monday because I'm going camping this weekend.**


	3. Chapter 3

We got to Forks late at night. We unloaded the boxes and it was a lot of boxes. I still don't know how she loaded them all up in one hour, even with help. After we got everything unloaded and her car unlatched I got in it and drove to the town.

I couldn't really find my way around, and I soon found myself on a long wending road that lead up to a house. It was a beautiful house with a garden and garage. It was two story and white. It looked like a mansion. After staring at it for a few minutes I maneuvered my car and started back toward the main road. Halfway down the drive way something white flashed before my eyes and I slammed on the brakes.

"Holy hell!" I shouted. Breathing hard I put the car in park and sat there. I looked around and didn't see anything so I put the car in drive and got back on the main road.

I found myself on a small town road. Nothing was open that I could tell so I turned around and followed my tracks back to my new home.

I had only been wandering for thirty to forty five minutes and as I pulled up the lawn, that was filled with boxes upon boxes, was empty. The lights were on inside and I could see mom was watching TV.

This was crazy, this had something to with what we had talked about earlier. Something weirder than weird had happened to her.

As I put my thoughts to a halt I turned off the car and got out. When I got inside she turned and acted surprised, I could tell she had expected me to walk in.

"Did you find anything?" she asked.

"No it seems people here retired before midnight." I took a seat in the newly placed recliner and starred at her. "How did you get all of this unpacked?"

"I told you it's not as much as it seems." she said slyly.

"Is there more to your transformation you're not telling me?" I asked starring her down.

"I'm not going to scare you with my disease."

"It scares me not knowing." Now it was a starring contest. Who would blink first. I held my eyes opened until they burned and my vision was blurry. She seemed unfazed. "I'm going to bed."

"I set your room up the closest to what your old room was like. You can rearrange it tomorrow, since it's Sunday."

I went up the stairs quickly. I found my room at the end of the hall, and it actually shocked me with how much it looked like my old room. Only the walls were a different color. I put on an old shirt from my fat kid days and some sweat pants then jumped in bed.

I laid there for the longest. I didn't even think I was going to sleep because of the past day I had. My mom came back from her disappearing act and we moved, a normal two week task done in one day. Then was the big, mysterious, beautiful house in the middle of the woods. The white dash. It was so much thought and so much reliving that the exhaustion set in and I was asleep.

* * *

Em's POV

After I went hunting I decided to head back to the house. It was about thirty till midnight and when I arrived at the house there was a new smell. I wasn't mixed with the others it was outside, in a car. I ran down to the driveway and as I crossed from one side to the other I heard the driver, a female, yell 'holy hell!' I chuckled but the car stopped and I got a bit worried. Then I zeroed in and her breathing calmed and she moved on.

I ran to the house a shut the door gently. I could hear that Bella was asleep and I didn't want to wake her. I went to find everyone and found no one. I went into the living room and then Edward appeared behind me.

"We need to talk." he said. We sat down on one of the couches and it was quite. "Everyone is out hunting." Edward never failed at reading minds and answering unasked questions.

"I was wondering..." then the quite pain took over.

"Bella feels horrible. She thinks you blame her. Well actually she blames herself but it would help if you talked to her." As I saw Edward's face twist in pain, the same pain Bella was feeling. It broke me to see this.

Bella wasn't Edward's mate yet but they were the same. Like Rose and I were. "I'll talk to her when she wakes up and gets fed." I promise, I added mentally.

It was a long lonely night. The family returned but it's not the same, and it never will be...not for me anyway. I went to my room, what used to be our room, and just sat. Rethinking and reliving every part of my time with my Rose.

We loved and understood each other. We shared things we didn't with others. We had moments that made the world stop. We would never again have anything, and this thought is what sent me into my depression.

"Eventually you'll be able to move on. Maybe not with someone else but emotionally." Edward said stopping at my door. He had just woke up Bella for the day and she was getting ready.

'How?' I asked mentally.

"You have hundreds of lifetimes left, eventually you have to move on. Why would want to be upset the whole time?"

'What if I move on? What if I find another vampire?'

"I know Rosalie loved attention but I don't think she would want the one she loved spending infinity on her if she's not here."

'You know this stuff coming from a guy is weird.' With that he just stiffed a laugh.

Bella took only thirty minutes to get ready. I decided to just meet her in the hall. I had asked Edward to leave the house so we could talk, he kindly agreed. I was standing in the door frame of our room when I heard Bella close Edward's door.

"Edward?" She shouted unnecessarily. I walked towards where she was and we met at a corner. "Oh, hey Emmett. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are, Bella?" I looked down at her and she seemed to fidget.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. I'm so sorry." My worst fear of today became true, she began to cry.

"Bella, it's not your fault. Rosalie knew what could have happened." I knew that my face twisted, only a little, in pain. "She doesn't blame you. I don't blame you."

"Why? If I hadn't ever interfered with you or your family none of this would've ever happened. Maybe Edward was right to leave me. I'm not good for any of you." Bella slid down to the floor and my heart broke some more. She felt so guilty.

I sat down next to her. I didn't know what to say at first. I knew what I wanted to say and do. I wanted to pick up Bella shake her while yelling 'It's not your fault. You didn't kill her.' I wanted to do that till she believed me. That would only give Bella brain damage and make Edward mad.

"Bella, it is not your fault." I sighed. "If it's anybody's fault it's mine. I should've protected her. Bella, you've made the whole family live. Alice and Esme shop and decorate more. Carlisle has to do more doctoring. You've changed Edward the most. He comes out of his room, he smiles a lot more, and you made him believe that he is not a monster." I looked at her. She still had her head down but she had stopped crying. "And as much I hate feeling the lose of Rose, you set her free. She never wanted to be a vampire. She may have had a family and a few friends but she wasn't happy much. She wanted children and to grow old. She went through a lot of days wishing she had died the night she was changed and hoping for a way out. I know that we loved each other, and I hate to say this, but she would have traded this all away for away out. You gave that to her."

"Emmett, if she wanted out she would've found away." Bella whimpered.

"No she wouldn't. She never wanted to hurt any of us."

"Emmett, if you think she wanted to die, or that she wanted to leave you, you have to be wrong. She wouldn't have built up this life. She would have just stayed alone and hated everything and everyone." Bella I could tell was just rambling trying to find away that she was right.

"Bella, I knew Rosalie inside and out. We did love each other, but I promise she would've preferred to stay human and die. This wasn't even close to what she wanted. At first I thought she was happy with this, with me, but she wasn't. She wanted out. Trust me, Bella, please. She wanted out of this life. I loved her and still do. I probably always will but Rosalie didn't want this." I knew Rose wanted out of this life and she would've traded what we had for a way out. I stayed with her because she was what I wanted, and I was a husband for her. She saved me and brought me to a life I loved, a life she hated.

"So you're saying she hated everything? That she wanted to die." Bella was looking at me and it was my turn to hold my head down.

"I promise." I got up and helped Bella up. "You have nothing to be upset about. If anything you should be happy because you were able to make Rosalie the happiest she's been in years."

I gave Bella a tiny hug and helped her down the stairs. I ran out the door and pasted Edward. I think he got the hint and went back to the house. I ended up in the baseball field and looked around. I saw Alice come out of the woods on the far side and she was by my side in a second.

"I need to talk to you." She said.

* * *

**Chapter 3! I would like a review when I get back on later :)**

**-Ashley P.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the week wait, but I've been away from internet and any type of computer. Chpater five will be out sometime later. (Probably by Monday!)**

* * *

On Sunday we stayed in the house. I spent most of the time in my room, getting everything perfect. Mom spent most of the time down stairs getting it perfect. She cooked dinner for me, she wasn't hungry. After that we stayed up till midnight and both went to our rooms.

When I woke up on Monday, mom wasn't there. She left a note telling me to go to the school's office and they would give me what I needed. Nothing about where she was.

I walked outside expecting to walk to school, since it wasn't far, but to my surprise the car was there. That only meant mom walked where ever she was.

I hopped in the car and drove to the school. It wasn't far and it had been one of the few things that I found the night before. I pulled up and saw that my car seemed to fit in. It wasn't brand new but not ancient. I parked as close to the front as possible, hoping I didn't take any body's space.

I had decided this morning to just get through the school year without bothering anybody. Since it was late March and I graduated in May I don't think it would matter much. Plus if mom pulls another stunt like last week then no friends or acquaintances is best.

I made my way to the front office and got my schedule. Students were running around left and right, I felt lost and scared. The bell rang and I soon found myself alone in the hallway.

I was due to Mr. Banner's room for World History. I finally stopped and knocked on a door and a male teacher answered the door.

"Can I help you, Miss?" he asked.

"Um... I'm sorry for interrupting Sir, but can you tell me where Mr.

Banner's room is?" I smiled to seem sweet but I was nervous...bad.

"Well, Miss, does this Mr. Banner teach World History?"

I about crumpled the paper in my hand when I answered, "Yes Sir."

He tap a small sign next to his door that read: Mr. Banner; World

History. Then he said, "Welcome to class."

He moved to the side and allowed me to pass him and into a full classroom. The thing that caught my eye was a boy in the back. He had bronze hair and was as pale as my mom after her attack... Weird.

"You can take a seat up front," he pointed to the only empty seat in the whole room. "I'm going to guess you're Ashley Benton. New kid from Seattle."

"Yes Sir," I said confirming my identity for the class.

"Well we're on the middle of The Cold War. Do you know anything about that?"

Great trivia on my first day! "Yes Sir, I know we didn't really fight it had more to do with just politics."

"Good! You just reviewed us all for the quiz today!" he shouted. At they a lot of the kids leaped up and scrambled for supplies.

"Now everyone, except Miss Benton, get out a piece of paper. Write your name and word quiz across the top. Now the directions are simple," at this he looked around. "Write down exactly what Miss. Benton just said."

The rest of the class period I didn't listen. I had already covered this at my old school. I knew everything about history...it was my speciality. In the middle of class I started a list of new things with my mom.

I came up with really pale skin, blood red eyes, stronger, heighten senses, doesn't eat, or blink. There was probably more...a lot more. As I sat there pondering everything, from moving in a day to actually being a new school, the bell rang. I quickly asked Mr. Banner how to navigate my way around and I walked out. When I pulled my wrinkled schedule out from between my books, out of corner of my eye I saw the pale boy looking at me.

I stayed to myself for the rest of second and third. Lunch time came and I ended up at a table alone. I didn't mind at all to be honest. It just made me nervous once everyone else was staring at me.

The only thing that drew my attention was the pale boy from first sat with a bunch of other pale people. I looked them over and they all looked a like but very different. I could see that they were each handsome or beautiful. There was two girls and three boys. I couldn't make out much though because I was on the other side of the cafeteria.

One of the girls had brown hair and was average looking, but she was very pretty I'd have to admit, stood out. She was not as pale as the other four.

I didn't know to say if the other four were related or not, but I saw that the fairish looking one and the blonde boy were holding hands under the table. When I looked a little harder the brown haired girl and the bronze haired boy from first were sitting and talking awfully close.

But the fifth one, he was big in a strong type of way. He had muscles and was probably a body builder. He had shorter hair than the other boys and it was much darker. He looked upset I could only see half of his frown. I felt sad for him. The only thing that distracted me from him was the bronze boy glaring at me.

When the bell rang I silently thanked God and ran out to, hopefully, find my class. I didn't have much trouble because of Mr. Banner.

I had been trough World History, Chemistry, Spanish II, and now was Calculus. I found the room and got to the teacher before the bell rang and got a seat. After I got settled and sat down I realized that the blonde pale boy was next to me. I didn't plan to strike up conversation so I just sat there.

The bell rang and the teacher, Mrs. Dennis, took role aloud, and I found out that the boy's name was Jasper Hale. After role the teacher said that it was Wednesday the day of make-up work. Since I was new I didn't have anything so it was actually a do-nothing-day.

I pulled out my piece of paper that had my mom's new characteristics on it and just starred at it. I hadn't had time the last two periods to work on it, so this was perfect. I couldn't really think of anything. So I more or less just sat in shallow thought.

I was snapped out of that thought when the desk next to me moved, making a distracting screech across the floor. I looked over to see Jasper looking down at his desk top and slightly tapping his fingers nervously.

Then I heard whispers something about his sister. I looked around to see some students working, while the rest, plus Mrs. Dennis, starring at him with sad eyes. I wondered what happened but didn't ask for fear of making whatever he was feeling worse.

After math came English. It was a simple class period there, parallel structure. After English was sociology. I didn't remember signing up for this but when I found the fairy pale one in there I didn't care. I wanted to know just a little information about them.

I actually got seated behind her, and as I pasted her she looked and smiled. Not only were her teeth white and beautiful, but she had golden eyes. That put me into shock. Her eyes were beautiful but why were they gold? Contacts?

We took down notes the teacher had on the board about interacting with others. After that we were done.

At first I just sat there and thought more about the list, but then I heard a voice that sounded like beautiful bells. I looked up to see the girl starring at me.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen," she smiled looking me over.

"Hi, I'm Ashley Benton," I probably sounded as lost as I was. Seeing her up close was like seeing a celebrity. Her hair was spiked and she was dressed like an heiress. She was beautiful. My eyes must be really bad far away because I was awe struck when I actually got a good look.

"I heard that you're from Seattle. What made you move here?" she asked.

"Um... To be honest I'm not too sure. My mother said because of the murders and crime." I was nervous. I sounded stupid but I really wasn't too sure why I had been rushed away in less than twenty-four hours to a town I knew so little about.

"Oh yes! I remember hearing about those it's very tragic." Alice looked away to the window as if thinking. "Did you move here with your parents?"

"My mom. My dad just recently passed away," I sighed. That memory of only about two weeks ago hit a spot on my heart.

"I'm sorry. Do you have any siblings?"

"No I'm an only child. What about you?"

"Actually I have two brothers, Emmett and Edward. We were adopted when we were younger. Then my adopted parents adopted a set of twins, Japser and Rosalie. We're all around the same age so it's perfect."

"You must have a big house," I commented.

"Yes we do. You might want to see it some time." She smiled.

We talked the rest of the class period. It was really just about school and plans for the weekend. I found that Alice was a big shopper and that she planned to be friends.

When the bell rang she left quickly and I was right behind her. I jumped in my car and began my way out. I noticed that Alice was standing at a Volvo and an old beat up truck. She saw me and smiled while Edward noticed and just glared.

* * *

**12 DAYS TILL ECLIPSE! :) **

**Review Please**

**-Ashley P.**


	5. Chapter 5

I got home in ten minutes, and when I got in I sat my books down and plopped on the couch and turned on the TV to some cartoons.

"Mom?" I yelled. It surprised me when she came from our new kitchen. She was dressed in old clothes but still had the new characteristics.

"How was school?" she asked taking a seat next to me.

"I had some trouble at the beginning but I got it now." I looked her over for signs of where she had gone but found none. " Where were you this morning?"

"I just went around town. I met a few people. Mr. Newton, he owns a store in town, and Charlie Swan, he's the Chief of police around here. He showed me a restaurant and told me a little about little Forks." she smiled. She seemed genuinely happy to be here.

"Did you do anything else?" I questioned.

"Actually I did a bit more research. I found nothing but ridiculous crap!" She laughed and I reminded me of Alice.

"Well can you tell me what that is?" I asked. She always told me it was crap or myths, I wanted something.

"Honey trust me it's stupid." She said trying to shrug it away.

"Maybe it's not. Maybe it's the truth because you seem to only be able to find that one thing it has to be right," I folded my arms and sighed.

"Just don't worry." At that I just ran upstairs. I was trying to be understanding but I couldn't. With her not telling me anything it was getting ridiculous.

* * *

Em's POV

At the end of the day I was the first to Edward's car. I just went ahead and got in the front and waited for the others. Edward, Jasper, and Bella showed up but stayed outside the car. Edward helped Bella in her truck and then Alice showed up. Alice and Edward got in the car and it surprised me when Edward sped off without seeing Bella leave.

"So did anybody meet the new girl today?" Alice chimed.

"Yes." Edward and Jasper said simultaneously.

"And...did you like her?" Alice was getting gitty but it was shot down with Edward's sentence.

"Her mother is a vampire, a new born vampire." he said.

"Plus she's an emotional wreck! She's confused, lost, and mourning. I almost jumped out of my desk in fourth because I couldn't handle sitting next to her!" Jasper said.

"Her father just recently died." Alice said.

"None of that matters. We need to speak with Carlisle immediately when he gets home." Edward was speeding as usual and took a sharp turn into our driveway. We were up the driveway and in the house in under a minute.

"What's her name?" I asked Alice, who seemed the only one who actually knew anything.

"Ashley Benton! She's nice but gets very nervous." Alice was smiling the biggest smile I've seen around this house in days.

"Alice!" Edward shouted arriving in the living room. "What are you blocking from me?"

"Nothing you need to know!" Alice loved knowing things Edward didn't, but it made Edward a grump until Bella showed up. "Edward, trust me if it was something dangerous I would let you know."

"Alice does it have to do with the new girl?" Edward asked.

"Of course!" Alice's smile never left her face.

"Then we should know," Edward said.

"Nope!" Alice went to her room leaving me and Edward alone.

Edward sighed and looked at me. "Emmett, I want to thank you for talking to Bella. She's been much better."

"You're welcome. She helped me realize that I can move on and be happy," I smiled. She might not have said anything but as I told Bella all that I did I realized none of it was lies. Rosalie was happy now. Unlike Edward I do believe that, there is an afterlife, we do have a chance of going to heaven.

"Sometimes you just have to hear yourself say it." Then Edward left the room and I was left alone.

* * *

Bella arrived about two hours after we got home and got Edward away from Alice. When Carlisle got home we sat down at the dinning room table, as a family, to talk to him. As I looked around I saw I was the new, old Edward. That thought got me a look from Edward. I was the one alone in the family. This made me a little sad but didn't distract me from the issue.

Edward filled him in on the list she was making. Carlisle was quite for a little while. He looked at all of us and said, "It's none of our concern until someone is hurt."

"But, Carlisle, she has to feed off humans! Her eyes are red." Edward shouted.

"Edward, I know you are concerned but we cannot afford another Volturi visit at this time."

"She's from Seattle." Alice blurted.

"Why would that matter?" I asked.

"Oh no," Edward looked at Bella who was starting to understand. "Victoria."

"I thought we made sure to kill them all." Esme said.

"We got everyone of them. Plus the Volturi made sure to clean house with what we didn't kill." Edward said.

"Maybe she didn't go to the fight. Maybe she didn't want to follow Victoria." Alice suggested.

"Or what if Victoria made sure she had someone left behind to finish the job if she died?" Edward said. He stood up, furious. "We have to do something."

"Is Ashley a vampire? Her father? Siblings?" Carlisle asked.

"No, just her mom." Edward said.

"Her father died and she has no siblings." Alice said.

"You can't trust a thing she said. What if she's in on it? Scout out us all, befriend us, and then get her mom to kill us." Edward was in hysterics.

"Listen, Edward, calm down. We don't know anything for certain." I said making my way to him.

"What's the chances, Emmett?" Edward asked. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing. We're going to visit them on Wednesday, be welcoming neighbors. Tomorrow is a sunny day. No one is to leave this house." Carlisle said leaving the table with Esme. "Edward don't be stupid. Esme and I haven't been hunting in awhile so...Alice you're in charge."

After that heated table talk, Edward took Bella home. Alice sat off alone while Jasper and I played some video games. When Edward came home Alice leaped up.

"You can't do it, Edward!" She shouted.

"Alice, I'm going to just look at them. See if there's anything unusual about them." Edward tried to assure her. Even not completely not knowing what was going on I stopped the game.

"No I saw it." Alice was angry. "You're going to mess so much up if you do that!"

"Like what!" Edward was getting ready to run, I could tell.

"None of your business! Just because you're a mind reader doesn't mean everything anyone thinks is your business!" Jasper by now was closing in on Alice trying to calm her down.

"Alice I won't mess anything up." Edward said.

"I've seen it! No matter what, you going there tonight will mess it up! Now go watch Bella sleep and be a good boy!" Alice, having made her argument, left the room with Jasper.

Edward looked over at me and this look on his face. I didn't like it so I started moving for the stairs.

"Well...um...I think I'm going to go up stairs and go to bed." I barely got one foot on the staircase before Edward had his hand on my shoulder.

"We don't sleep." He smiled and then I got drug into his plan.

* * *

It took us a good ten minutes to find the house. She lived only a block from Bella, in a two story house that was a bit bigger.

"Edward, honestly we look and we leave. Her mom is a newborn vampire! If she doesn't already know that we're here it's a miracle." I whispered.

We were in the woods behind the house, looking from the trees. "Listen, Emmett, we need to know a little. See there's Ashley!" he said pointing to one of the windows. Ashley was sitting on her bed looking a piece of paper. She looked upset and then her mom walked in.

"Why are you still up?" She asked.

"I was just looking at some homework." Ashley replied.

"Well I need you to stay home with me tomorrow." Ashley's face froze over in confusion.

"Mom, it's my second day of school! I can't just miss!" Ashley looked frustrated. "You know what, I'm not staying home tomorrow. I'm going to school."

Her mother looked shock at first and then angry, "Ashley, I am your mother and you will do as I ask."

"No, you were my mother. Now I don't know what you are! Dad dies, you go into the hospital, come out, and then disappear for a week! When you get home you've completely transformed and won't tell me a damn thing! I moved from my home in one day and you still haven't explained how!" Ashley shouted. Edward and I watched as she stormed from her room with her mother behind her.

"I am your mother! I always will be! I don't know what happened, Ashley! I don't know what is going on!" We could see as Ashley entered the kitchen and then her mom.

"You tell me you find myths. You haven't told me one of them!" Ashley shouted.

"So you want me to tell you I'm a vampire!" Ashley froze.

"A what?" she shuddered.

"That's what I found. Over and over and over. Everything about me makes me out to be a vampire." Her mother sighed and Ashley just stood there.

"You're a vampire?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley all that stuff is just myths," her mom sighed.

"You think what's wrong with you is normal? You think it can just be explained by a doctor?" Ashley was freaking out. Her heart beat was going so fast that the blood running through her made it tempting. "You're super strong, super fast, blood red eyes, really close to your entire personal looks has been transformed, and you haven't eaten in at least a week. None of that is normal! If you go see a doctor they'll lock you up and do test after test!"

"Ashley, calm down." Her mom was shaking. I looked at Edward and he looked slightly concerned. "I need you to go upstairs and go to bed."

"I think I'm going to go get some air," Ashley said making her way to the sliding glass door that led to the backyard.

"You two are dead!" I heard Alice's voice say. I could tell it was from a distance though. "Home! Now!"

I had to pull Edward all the way home. When we got home Alice was waiting on the porch.

"I'm going to kill you both!" Alice shouted. "How could you two risk messing up everything?"

"Alice, we don't know what everything even is!" Edward said moving past her to the door.

"Well you will!" Alice said.

* * *

**If you didn't like this chapter I don't blame you. It feels off to me, but no matter what I do to it, it feels the same. Maybe you could tell me what you think in a review! **

**:)**

**Review please!**

**-Ashley P.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mom was a vampire. Mom was a living, not breathing vampire. She was a vampire. I repeated it over and over in so many ways but still it made no sense. I had heard of them. Strong, fast, and blood drinking. The things was, they didn't really exist. My father had reassured me himself.

I was scared now. I sat outside thinking. What the hell happened. How did this happen? How was mom a vampire?

Right now I was boarder line of running like hell and passing out. I had to look for myself. I went inside to find mom had disappeared. I went upstairs and got onto my laptop in my room. I typed in vampires on Google. A lot of stuff came up at first: fast, strong, pale, blood thirsty, and dust in daylight. Everything I expected. No surprises.

I sighed deeply and leaned back onto my bed. I laid there for about thirty minutes before I fell asleep. I don't have many dreams, and when I do they make no sense. That night I actually had a dream that stayed together.

Mom was there. Dad was there. The Cullen siblings were there. They were all very pale and glowed in contrast to the darkness around us. Mom and dad had blood red eyes. The Cullens had the yellow eyes I saw them with today. They were all looking at me. All twelve eyes burning their own holes.

I was standing there in front of all them when, Bella walked from behind me, past me, and to Edward's side. With one last glare Edward took Bella and they disappeared. Alice and Jasper left next. Alice was on her toes as if doing ballet. Mom and dad seemed to be swallowed by the darkness more than leaving. Emmett was the last one left. We stood there and stared at each other as if waiting for the other to go first. I looked away for less than a second and then back and he was gone. I was alone and it was dark. I snapped up out of my bed at the sound of a blaring alarm.

"Listen I know you're upset and want to go to school but please stay home today. I need to talk to you." Mom was sitting next to me causing me to jerk back at the sudden closeness.

"Mom, it's my second day!" I sighed and got off the bed and moved for the door.

"I know but I need you," Mom looked around and then at me. "If you don't think it's all that important I'll bring you to school late."

"Mom."

"Please," she continued to beg.

"Ok." I said giving in. I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

She seemed happier from then on. Honestly I was getting angrier as time ticked on. I got dressed and in the car and we drove till she pulled over on the side of a road.

"Get out," was all she said. I exited the car and before I could shut the door we were rushing past trees and shrubs. I was in her arms and she was looking straight ahead into the wooded area. Eventually we stopped and she put me down. I was shaking at the pace we had arrived, under ten seconds and we were probably football fields from the car. "Are you ok?"

I glared at her. It was all I could manage. Any sudden movements would probably lead to me vomiting everywhere. I looked around to see a giant empty field. It was only her and me. "Now what?" I asked.

"We both know I'm abnormal. Ever since the attack I've been different and we both know it." she said. "I wanted to show you what I have become."

Before I could comprehend she was at the forest edge. She ripped a tree out of the ground and threw it at me. Before It could hit me I was on the other side of the field form where the tree landed.

"So you're strong and fast," I observed.

"I don't sleep. I don't eat. I don't have to breathe." She began to list but I took it from there.

"You're skin is freezing. You're eyes are blood red. You look at lot different than before." As I listed these things her face twisted up as if she were going to cry. "And you can't cry."

"On the Internet, it said these were signs of vampirism. I didn't believe it because vampire are suppose to be myths. The week I went away I was visiting an old friend from college. He was a specialist in the supernatural. He took down everything he could about me. He did as many test as I would allow him. The thing that came up was that I was a vampire. So I came to terms with it and came back. I moved us to Forks because I needed a new start with these new features." Finally I knew what she had been up to that week. Then I thought of my dream I had last night.

"Mom what if dad wasn't dead. What if he is out there somewhere as a vampire?" She looked as though she was thinking about it. She didn't say anything. "Mom?"

"I took me three days to turn. He was out for about a week and a half before his funeral. I highly doubt it."

We sat down on the grass, still far from each other, both thinking. "Mom, what have you been living off of?" I asked. She hadn't eaten anything around me but still looked healthy.

"When I woke up in the hospital I wanted to kill everyone. There blood smelt so good. Then the idea of killing my own daughter set in and I couldn't do it. My friend, the super-naturalist, suggested I try animal blood. So I went hiking and hunted down a few deer. I felt fine but it did taste different."

"Animals! You hunt down animals?"

"Would you rather take their place?" That caught me off guard. I stared at her in shock. "I'm sorry. It's just when I felt the need to kill you, my own daughter, I couldn't do it. I knew you would be disgusted with me if I harmed anyone else, so I didn't. You're all I have left in this world. I never want to lose you."

We sat there a bit longer and then I could feel the sun come out. I had heard today was going to be sunny and I looked forward to I remembered the myths. Vampires turned to dust! I jumped up and looked to mom. She was sparkling.

"Oh my..." I stared in awe at her skin. I was as if it were reflecting the light off tiny mirrors or diamonds. "Is this part of it too?"

"I guess. I don't see you glittering." I smiled as I touched her freezing skin.

"I didn't know vampires sparkled." I laughed and for the first time in a few days I hugged my mother.

The rest of the day we stayed in that field. Talking about how things were going to be. Mom couldn't leave the house on sunny days. She was going to find a job and call in sick on those certain days. After graduation I was to go to college and live my life.

"I don't think I'm going to age." We had been in silence for a while. This shocked me a bit and I had to think before responding.

"What?" That was the best I could come up with.

"My friend also told me vampires don't age. I will be 43 forever with the same appearance."

"So what does that mean?" I wasn't understanding why we were concerned with this. I knew this. It was one of the few facts I already knew about vampires.

"I won't die. I can't stick in one place for too long." She looked at me as if I should be saying something but I just shrugged. "After college and when you are married it will probably best to split from there."

"What?" Panic, I know, spread across my face.

"I can't expect you to stay single for your whole life. So when you're married, I can hang around for a few years but after that I'd have to leave. It would be best for you if you just acted like I was dead." She had that twisted pain on her face again and I was actually crying.

"What are you going to do?" She would be alone. Nobody wants to be alone. "You can't live alone. You can't just be alone all the time."

"Maybe one day I'll find one of my kind."

* * *

**Horrible. Horrible. Horrible. In my eyes this is just getting worse. :( I don't know what to do. Maybe seeing Eclipse in 2 DAYS will help me out! :) **

**Review Please**

**-Ashley P.**


	7. Chapter 7

Wednesday at school was horrible. I had make up work and new work to do. I didn't get a chance to talk to Alice because of it. When I was leaving school I did notice that the Cullens were being picked up today.

There was a man and woman, their adopted parents I guessed. The woman looked kind and loving. The man looked wise beyond his years. When they were all there I could see that they all looked so much a like for an adopted family.

When I got home I sat my stuff down and mom was there instantly.

"I'm still getting use to the speed so could you not appear so close?" I was claustrophobic and sudden closeness freaked me out.

"Next time I'll stay a bit farther," she said.

"Thanks," I smiled. "What did you do today?"

"Went looking for a job," she shrugged.

"Did you go hunting?" I asked.

"Yeah that too." She was uncomfortable talking about and frankly I was uncomfortable hearing about it. "How was school?"

"Fine but I just had a lot of work." We talked about her job hunt and my class work for about an hour and then I decided to go to my room for a nap.

When I was almost to the stairs I heard a knock on the door and started to go to answer it. Before I could reach for the knob mom pinned me to wall.

"What the hell!" I shouted. My head had hit the wall pretty hard and hurt like hell. Mom covered my mouth and shhed me. "What?" I whispered.

"Don't answer the door." She whispered back.

"Why?"

"They don't..."she search for words to make it sound normal but found none. "They don't smell right."

"What?" I was confused. What did she mean. "It's probably the neighbors or something!"

"No trust me."

The look in her was frantic. I sighed and she let me go. "Can I look out the window at least?"

"Um...sure just hurry up." She watched as I went over to the couch we had lined up under the window seal in the den.

The curtains were about see through anyway so we left them shut. When I moved the fabric to look I was startled by Alice and Jasper who were starring back at me. I jolted back in fright and hit the coffee table and slid over into the floor.

"Ashley!" I heard mom shout the she was walking, human pace to me.

"I'm fine." I said as I got off the floor. "It's the Cullen family out there."

"Who?" she asked.

"The kids go to my school. Some of them are in my classes. I'm guessing the family is here to welcome us or something." At that we heard another knock.

"I need to leave. You meet them." she was about to start for the back door when I reached out for her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They smell like me." she said.

Nothing registered until I heard another knock. She meant they smell like vampires. "Mom, you need to meet them they could help you!"

"Ashley!" She shouted as I went for the door. This time I actually opened it.

"I'm sorry." I said after shaking away the shock. It was the blonde man and, I'm guessing his wife, in the front and the others were behind them. "Come in please and have a seat of you please."

I moved to the side and allowed them all in. I shut the door and turned around to see mom no where in sight. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett sat on the couch I had just been scared off of, Edward stood by the wife, who sat in the arm chair. The blonde man stood standing as if waiting for me.

"I'm really sorry for the wait, my mother and I were talking." I walked a bit closer to them all and Carlisle held out his hand and I shook it.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme, and our children Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper." I followed his hand as he pointed to he was mentioning. "We've come to welcome you to Forks."

"Thank-you. My mother and I just arrived late Saturday night from Seattle so meeting new people is nice." I smiled. I also looked slightly to the kitchen to see where mom could have gone.

"Alice has told us that you two have a class together and we wanted to just be polite." Esme said.

"Where is your mother? We would love to meet her." Alice said. She was beaming from the couch.

"She... I believe just stepped out." I looked again to the kitchen. "I am really sorry. She's just been busy unpacking and...um...looking for a job."

"The stresses of moving are never fun. We have moved several times and every time it is never any easier." Esme sighed.

We sat there in awkward silence for a second while Edward went up to Carlisle and whispered something that I could not hear.

"So where do you all live in Forks?" I asked.

"Actually we live right outside of Forks. The house is alone in the woods you probably won't ever see it." Edward said.

"Unless you come over one day!" Alice jumped in. "You would love it. It's all very secluded."

"It must be nice if you don't like being around humans much." When I realized what I said I looked around and I knew they were shocked at the word choice. I heard a clash from the kitchen, knowing it was mom I excused myself. I walk slash ran into the kitchen. Mom was hanging on to the counter for what looked like dear life. "What's wrong?"

"They know I'm in here. They want to talk to me." She said.

"Ok. Mom, just go in there." I tried to pull her with me but it was no hope.

"Honey, I can't. What if they're here to hurt us? I don't know if vampires have laws or what so I could be in trouble." She said.

"Actually that's what we have come here for." I turned to see Carlisle and Edward at the kitchen entrance. "I don't me to intrude but it is important that you learn this information."

"Please I just want to live with me and my daughter. No funny business." My mom said.

"I know. We want you to be able to live free from threats, but we need to talk to you about what you are. You already know that we're vampires and we know that you are a newborn vampire." Carlisle explained. "I just want to explain some things and then we'll leave peacefully."

My mom looked at me and then at the two men in front of us. "Ok." She sighed.

"Do you mind if you, my wife, and you just talk and leave the children in the living room?" he asked.

"Um..." she looked at me and I nodded for that to be ok. "That's fine."

I moved to the living room and took the empty arm chair. Edward stood next to his siblings. Alice and Edward starred at me. Emmett seemed to be in thought and Jasper was starring at Alice.

"How did you all find out that my mother was a vampire?" I asked.

"In school I saw the list you were making. All characteristics of what we are." Jasper said.

"Everything is going to be fine. Carlisle and Esme will help your mother and we will help you," Alice said smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Alice has this idea that you're going to be around a lot." Edward grimaced. He wasn't happy with any of this, I could tell.

"Why is that such a bad thing to you, Edward?" I asked. His attitude towards me was not my fault.

"My family and I are in a difficult spot, and with you, another human involved, can risk another Volturi visit. In case you need to know they are in charge of us vampires." He said angrily. Then he shot a look at Alice, as if she were crazy. The look they were giving each other was as if they were having a whole conversation.

"You know what how about you and I go to the back yard, Ashley?" Alice asked snapping out of that moment

"Um... ok." I agreed uneasily but what's the worse that could happen.

We moved down the hall past the adults at the kitchen table. I glanced at my mom who looked stressed and nodded to the back door. Alice and I made our way to the back porch and she went to the grass and be began to spin as if she were dancing.

"You don't listen to Edward. After the month we just had he's still being protective over Bella." Alice said. "You'll find he is very protective. At first you and Bella won;'t be around each other much but after a certain point everything will be great!" She exclaimed, stopping her one person dance.

"How do you know this?" I questioned.

"All vampires are gifted with the normal stuff: speed, strength, good looks and smell. Others are given other extra abilities like Edward, Jasper, and myself. I can see glimpses of the future depending on choices one makes. Jasper can sense emotions and influence emotions." She looked at me waiting for questions but I just looked at her and she smiled.

"You didn't tell me what Edward can do." I pointed out.

"We'll honestly it's a bit uneasy knowing so I'm not going to tell you now. It messing somethings up." Alice just smiled. I think after a while I'll get use to it.

"You said you all have been through a bad month. Do you want to elaborate on that?" I asked.

"Just has to do with other vampires and Bella and the Volturi. It's going to cause Edward to not be able to trust any newborns we meet for a while. Plus," her smile turned into a frown, "we just lost a family member. Her name was Rosalie she was Emmett's... girlfriend." She sighed. "He's kind of moved on. He just needs the right push at the right time. For example, he had to talk to Bella, that helped a lot. I talked to him about his future, that helped very little."

"I'm sorry." I whispered. The pain of losing my dad pulsed threw my body when I thought of losing a loved one. "I know how it feels to lose someone close to you." I wiped a tear away before it could fall.

"Alice," I heard from behind me. I was Carlisle. "It's time for us to go."

Alice nodded then looked at me, "I'll see you tomorrow." Then She walked back into the house. I sat on the porch and waited till my mom came out.

I heard her sigh as she sat next to me. "You know, I thought it would take a few years till I found another vampire and then it turns out there are six living just miles away."

"What did you three talk about?" I asked.

"About vampires rules, a treaty they have with a local Indian reservation, diet choices, and covens. They said I'm not allowed to draw attention to myself as a vampire. On the Indian reservation there are werewolves and they are the enemy of vampires by nature, so I am not allowed on their land. I cannot bite another human in Forks. They asked me what I ate and I told them animals. They looked at me weird but then they said they do too. Also they asked if when you went away to college what I planned to do. I said move. They asked if I wanted to join them and be part of their family." She sighed again and looked away.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said I would think about it and see what happens in the next two months." She shrugged.

"Would that mean we would see each other more or less?" I asked.

"I don't know they just offered. I would feel like a burden." She said.

"Well Alice says she can see the future and that I'm going to be around for while. Maybe that means you will too." I said.

"We'll see."


	8. Chapter 8

I stayed up late into the night Wednesday. I was thinking about the Cullens and my mother. I thought about my father too. I thought about the new life I had developed in three weeks so far.

To recap myself: my father died, my mom went off to see her super naturalists friend for a week, when she got back we moved overnight to Forks, I went to school for a day and met the Cullens, and then found out my mother and the Cullens are vampires.

It was a lot for me but I could, in the end, handle it all. I was always a loner, only making friends to have a person to go out with. I now see this was maybe so I could leave so easily, so unnoticed.

I ended up pulling an all niter. When I realized it was time for me to get up for school I felt the exhaustion. I got up, got dressed, and went down stairs. Mom was standing there waiting.

"You stayed up all night." She said.

"Yep. Are you driving me to school?" I asked.

"Yeah. Alice called and told me to." She shrugged and walked out the door, keys in hand.  
She dropped me off at the school and I waved to her good bye. I made my way to first and sat in my regular seat. I was a bit early and noticed I got there before Edward. Soon more and more people filled the room, including Edward. He just glanced at me before redirecting himself to the back of the room.

Mr. Banner came in and, after the bell rang, class began. We had a test today on what they had covered before I had shown up. I ended up knowing the stuff and probably passing with a 'B' at least. After that class I just went through my next two until lunch. At lunch I sat alone again. Alice tried to wave me over but I declined.

Being by myself gave me a chance to think. Me being exhausted didn't help anything either. After lunch was my math class. I slept the whole class time. It was only about 50 minutes and Jasper had to wake me up when the bell rang.

"Thanks," I said to him gathering my stuff.

"Your welcome," He slightly smiled and then walked out with me behind him.

I saw him meet up with Alice and I waved and she smiled. I sat through English miserably. When I was finally out of there and into Sociology Alice was waiting for me.

"Are you avoiding me?" She asked.

"No, I'm just tired today. I didn't sleep last night." I sighed. "Why did you want my mom to drive me this morning?"

"Oh, you're coming over after school!" She continued to smile excitedly. "Esme and your mother have been together all day!"

"Wow." I was shocked. Mom didn't hang out with people normally, especially not people that she had just met. "What have they been doing?"

"Just talking and sharing stories." Alice said. "You're going to love the house. I've seen it." She whispered the last part and just smiled.

"What exactly have you seen of me?" I asked.

"I can't tell you. It'll ruin the surprise of it all!"

I found Alice easy to talk to. She was very optimistic and understanding. When the bell rang I followed Alice the Volvo that I saw them at Monday. Edward came up with Bella and handed Alice the keys.

"I'm going over to Bella's for evening. It would look funny if you, Jasper, and Emmett just disappeared from sight, so take my Volvo." Edward said and then began walking to Bella's truck. "Wreck it and you die."

By the sound in his voice and the grave look on his face when he looked back told me he wasn't really joking. "Um..." was all I could say.

"The only thing he loves more than this car is Bella. I think we're all number three." Alice didn't smile when she said that. We watched Bella and Edward drive off and then she began to smile.  
"Does he know I'm coming over?" I asked.

"That's why he's going to Bella's," Alice said. "It's nothing personal. He just didn't want Bella around you're mother, she's a newborn."

"She hasn't hurt me or anyone else yet." I defended.

"Yet," Alice emphasized.

"She actually doesn't want to harm a human. She knows it would kill me," I said.

"Well if a newborn does come after you, you normally do die." Emmett said walking up with Jasper.

"That's not what I meant." I stated giving him a annoyed look.

"Yeah, I know," he smiled and moved for the car. Alice smiled and moved to the car also.  
Jasper and Alice sat up front leaving me and Emmett in the back seat. Alice drove quickly down the streets of Forks. When she turned off to a dirt road that wound it's way up to a big white house I remembered my first night in Forks.

"I've been up here before." I said stepping out of the car. I saw Jasper look at Alice with confusion. "I accidentally took a wrong turn and ended up here. I almost hit something when I turned my car around."

"That was you!" Emmett said. He started to smile. "I thought you were gonna die! You're heart beat went crazy!" He laughed.

"You scared the hell out of me!" I couldn't help but smile at him. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Alice bounce slightly and lean into Jasper.

Then my mother and Esme walked out of the house and down the few porch steps to us.  
"How was school?" She asked.

"Very slow." I replied.

"Are you exhausted yet?" She asked.

"I'm pushing it."

"I forgot you had no sleep last night." Alice said. "Maybe you should nap?" She suggested.

"No I'll just wait till I get home. Besides I want to see the inside of your house." I said turning to Alice. "I know I'm going to love it!"

She got me by the hand and practically drug me into the house. She took me through the entire three story house. First we went through the living room, dinning room, and kitchen, which they only used for Bella. As we were making our way to their giant stair case I saw a picture of a beautiful blonde woman.

"Who is this?" I asked. I hadn't seen her around.

"That's Rosalie. Our sibling that just recently pasted." Alice said glumly.

"She was very beautiful." I said remembering she told the yesterday.

"She would've loved to hear that," Alice laughed and then lead me up the stairs.

She showed me where every one's room was. We didn't go in any of them but I knew I'd probably spend a lot of time in Alice's at least. She showed me Carlisle's office and their small library. We went to the backyard, which was huge and surrounded by trees at the far end. I could also hear a small river. After everything I was amazed. The house was beautiful on the outside and inside. But by the end of it all Alice was practically carrying me with her.

We went into the living room, where Esme, my mother, Jasper, and Emmett had gathered, and took seats ourselves. I laid my head on mom's shoulder and she laughed.

"Ready to head home?" She asked.

"Yes please," I yawned. It had been a long day.

As we were walking out of the room I turned to them all and said, "You have a very beautiful house. I hope I get to come over often and admire it."

Mom and I got outside to our car and Edward came out of the surrounding trees. I just glanced at him and he slightly glared at me.

We head home and on the way home I fell asleep on the way home.

* * *

**Cullen's House Overview**

"She loved the house! I knew it." Alice jumped around.

Edward walked into the living room and looked around. "And why is that so important?" He asked.

"You know you need to get over not liking her. She's going to be one of Bella's best friends and one of mine too." Alice said smugly.

Edward walked out, annoyed with how right Alice was. He couldn't bet against her, nobody in their right mind would.

"She did seem nice," Esme said.

"She is." Jasper said. "She's just stressed out due to the last few days."

"Well that will be over shortly," Alice smiled.

* * *

**I know it TOOK FOREVER but these are filler chapters and these always get me with writers block. Trust me I know where I wanna get I just don't know how to get there!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Ashley P.**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day I woke up and got dressed quick. It was Friday, the sooner this was over the better. I rushed out the door only to find a Jeep waiting for me. Jasper was up front with Emmett the back seat window rolled down to show Alice.

"If you're just going to stand there we're going to be late!" she shouted.

I walked to the Jeep and and got in. "So why can't I drive myself to school?" I asked.

"Well, I just thought that this way we could all talk and get a chance to become the best friends I know we're going to be," she said smiling.

Alice was kind of crazy, I'm not going to lie, but I liked the thought of real friends. So I just smiled back and enjoyed the ride.

At lunch I actually sat with them. I was introduced to Bella. It was honestly good to know there was another human in this crazy plot. There wasn't much conversation, it was mostly just starring at each other or be stared at by others.

At the end of the day we went back over to their house. Mom was there again.

"I'm hunting tonight." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah actually Alice, Jasper, and Edward are going too. We just decided to go as a group." Mom said smiling at Alice who was elbowing an annoyed looking Edward.

"I'm staying here?" I asked. That would leave me with Emmett and Esme, plus Carlisle when he got home from the hospital.

"Yeah, Emmett can entertain you. He went hunting last weekend." Alice said excitedly. "And Esme will be around the house."

"Ok," I said. So far I hadn't gotten a chance to speak with Emmett much, so I looked at this as a plus.

They all set off after a few minutes and Esme offered to make me a sandwich. I told her not to bother that I could do it but she insisted.

"Do you cook for Bella often?" I asked. I looked at the kitchen, there were no dishes to be cleaned and no mess to clean up, it seemed brand new.

"Every now and then. Edward hasn;t been bringing her around lately." Esme said in a soft, sadden voice.

"I'm sorry. I know it's because of me and my mother. Maybe one day she'll be able to come over with us here." I honestly hoped to become friends with Bella. She seemed nice, a bit awkward, but she was another human in all this.

I made small talk with Esme until my sandwich was done. Then I ate and she cleaned up. She was very motherly, I could tell.

"Thank-you," I said as she put the plate away.

"Your welcome. It was my pleasure." She smiled and I turned to go find Emmett.

I made my way to the living room where he was watching TV. It was some UFC stuff that I had seen my dad and his friends watch back in the day.

"Is this really what you do with your time? Watch two guys beat the crap out of each other?" I asked and he turned to me and laughed.

"I gives me some ideas for when we have Extreme Cullen Wrestling," he said the last part like an announcer from the shows themselves.

I laughed an shook my head, "Really? That I have to see." I sat down in an armchair and just watched Emmett enjoy some UFC.

When it was over he got up and turned on an Xbox. He grabbed a controller and turned to me. "Do you play video games?" he asked.

"If someone asks me to," I said. Then I saw him pick up another controller and throw it my way.

"Good because I need someone to practice with on Call of Duty. Jasper gets me every time." He turned it on and before I knew what was going on I was dead.

"You have to show me how to play!" I shouted looking at him.

"Ok fine," he sighed and then showed me how to play. I wasn;t that good anyway and was dead 10 times in about 4 minutes. "Do you need me to show you again?"

"No I got this. I just need practice," I said insulted. I died another 5 times before I actually killed him. "Ha! I got you!"

"Oh no! It's 15 to 1," he said sarcastically. We both laughed and got it going again. He got more kill streaks at first but after an hour I got pretty good at it.

We played for a bit until Emmett got mad that I killed him more than he was killing me.

"I'm awesome," I gloated.

"Sure you are," He said before getting up. "Now lets see what can we do..." He paused and looked around. "Do you play basketball?"

"Sure," I said just wanting to see what he was going to do.

"Follow me." He said leading me out to the backyard. It was pretty huge. The forest surrounded it and they had a stone porch. There was a basketball goal and a basket ball sitting next to it. "You wanna play?" He asked with a big goofy grin.

I laughed, "Don't you think it'll be unfair?" I asked pointing out the speed, height, weight, and strength difference.

"I'll play at some-what normal human speed. I promise, no cheating." He said bouncing the ball.

"Ok," I sighed.

He shoved the ball towards me and said, "You can start us off."

We went back and forth. He would normally take the ball away from me. I made a basket, one time. He got like fifty baskets. Now I was just dribbling the ball hand to hand trying to find away around him, but when I tried that's when it got a bit jumpy.

Emmett put his arm around my waist and started me towards the ground. My breath caught in my throat it was all so fast, and when impact was expected we just stopped. I was suspended only centimeters from the ground when all the air rushed back to me. I was a bit dizzy when Emmett stood me up.

"Oh God," I said putting my arm out to use his arm to steady myself.

"I'm so sorry. We were just in the moment and for a second I forgot you weren't one of us." He looked at me with a worried expression.

"It's fine." I said taking in a deep breath. "You cheated though!"

"I did not!" He shouted in defense.

"You were using your speed! You cheated," I stuck my tongue out at him childishly and went to get the ball that was lost in the fall. "So I get one free shot." I shot the ball into the basket with ease and he just laughed.

"Ok it's sooo even now! Two to fifty-one!" Emmett said sarcastically.

"Well you cheated," was all I had for a come back. From then on we just both took turns throwing the ball in the basket and asking each other questions. He liked grizzlies best. The Cullens were the largest known coven, other than the Volturi. He had been to high school at least twenty times. He mostly asked about my family and what I did before we moved.

It was nice being able to talk to someone. Alice and him had helped me a lot with that. Talking with someone I felt I could trust was always a way to help me.

When it got dark we went inside. Esme was working in another room while we went in the living room and watched a movie. I found some popcorn for me in the kitchen, and he sat one end of the couch and I sat on the other.

In the middle of the movie I looked at him and asked, "Does it always take them so long to hunt?" It was getting to be almost ten and I didn;t think they'd be home soon.

"Sometimes. You're mom's a newborn it'll take her awhile. If you get tired we have guest rooms." He offered.

I nodded and turned back to the movie. When the movie was done we just watched more TV and I remember just drifting off to sleep and to dreams of the future.

**Em's POV**

We played Call of Duty for a bit but when she started to beat me I was done.

"I'm awesome!" Ashley said with a cocky smile.

"Sure you are," I said rolling my eyes. I moved off the couch and looked around, thinking. "Now lets see what can we do..." Then I remembered the basketball goal outside. "Do you play basketball?"

"Sure," She shrugged.

"Follow me." We moved outside to the backyard. I looked over to the goal and got the ball. "You wanna play?" He asked with a big goofy grin.

She laughed which shocked me because I didn't know what at. "Don't you think it'll be unfair?" She asked. Then I remembered I was faster, bigger, and stronger than her.

"I'll play at some-what normal human speed. I promise, no cheating." It wouldn't hurt if I put a little bit of speed in but she wouldn't be able to tell.

"Ok," She sighed.

I shoved the ball towards her and said, "You can start us off." I was only fair to let her attempt before I dominated.

We played back and forth for a while. I would score a lot and I would let her get some. This was fun. Actually being able to slow it down a bit and not finish something in two seconds. We were at this for a some time but then when Ashley had the ball and she began to go around me I just forgot.

I took by the waist literally about to slam her on the ground when I heard her breath leave her than I remembered, she was only human. I had her upright in a second. ]

"Oh God," She mumbled reaching out for my arm to even herself.

"I'm so sorry. We were just in the moment and for a second I forgot you weren't one of us." I said noticing she was a little pale.

"It's fine." She huffed. Then she surprised me with, "You cheated though!"

Even though I did, I was still going to deny it, "I did not!"

"You were using your speed! You cheated," She stuck her tongue, which I laughed at, and went to find the ball that she dropped. "So I get one free shot." She then chucked the ball into the basket and I just shook my head.

"Ok it's sooo even now! Two to fifty-one!" I grinned and took the ball.

"Well you cheated," was all she could come up with. After that we decided to just shoot baskets one at a time. We asked each others questions and got to know about each other. She would rather have family than friends. She liked learning. She never wanted to be alone. She mostly asked about what I did as a vampire and what our family was like.

When it started getting too dark for her to play we went inside. Esme was off in another room so we decided to watch a movie. I got one my half of the couch while she went to get popcorn. She sat on the other half and we started the movie.

I could tell she was wondering what was taking the others so long but I didn't say anything till she asked.

"Does it always take them so long to hunt?" She asked half way through.

I didn't want to tell her it could take days sometimes so I just said, "Sometimes. You're mom's a newborn it'll take her awhile." She was probably getting tired so I decided she could a guest room.

She nodded and we finished the movie and then switched to TV. When I heard her heart beat and breathing slow I knew she was asleep. So I turned off the TV and carried her up the stairs and to one of the guest rooms closest to one of our rooms.

I would listen for her to make sure she didn't wake and freak out. I spent the rest of the night thinking and waiting.

* * *

**YAY! I'm starting to get somewhere! This was a cute chapter to me! :) I was probably just me though. I know it's been forever but I'm working on it little and little. **

**If you like Emmett/OC and/or my writings check out the story Love Then Lost by ME! :) Me and this 7 year old girl I babysit worte it TOGETHER. So check that out if you wish. :)**

**OH and I'm starting school in LESS THAN A WEEK! So the updating is about to get bumpy. **

**My birthday's coming up Monday and then Wensday will be the anniversary of when I finished my first story! :) So I'm hoping this will join that small group not long after! :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Ashley P.**


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to bright sun in my eyes. I was in an unfamiliar room and a unfamiliar, but comfy, bed. I got out of the bed and then looked out the window. I saw the forest and then I remembered, I was at the Cullen's home. I made my way to the door and started down the hall. I got down the stairs and was greeted by Esme.

"Good morning, Ashley!" she smiled warmly. "I hope you slept well."

"It was great, thank-you," I said smiling back.

"I made you some eggs and toast for breakfast. If you're not hungry that's ok," she said looking to the kitchen.

"No I am." I said making my way to the kitchen to find my plate of food. "Thank-you again."

"It was no problem," she said the walking off.

I ate kind of quickly and washed my dish in the sink. Then I left the kitchen to find Emmett waiting.

"Are they not back yet?" I asked.

"Nope but they should be back by nightfall." he said. "Now you have to go get ready because we have activities for the day."

"What are we going to do?" I asked skeptically.

"Its a surprise." he shouted, shaking me. "There's bathroom stuff in one of the bathrooms upstairs, and Alice probably won't care if you borrow some clothes." he said moving me towards the stairs.

"What kind of clothing do I need to wear?" I asked.

"It's hot outside, humid." He said practically carrying me up the stairs.

"That helps," I rolled my eyes and huffed when he dropped me at a door.

"Don't take forever!" he shouted retreating down the hall.

I only took 45 minutes getting ready. The longest was picking something out. I didn't want to take something of Alice's because I knew she was in love withe her clothes and if I messed any of the up she'd kill me.

I just wore some blue Jean shorts and a green tank top, simple and it'll make it not as hot. When I got down stairs Emmett was ready and pulling me out the door.

We got in his Jeep and I didn't bother asking questions. He drove to the rode but we weren't on it long till we were on a dirt path.

"I got this all set up this morning when you were still sleeping." he said. "I think it'll be fun."

I looked at him, he was smiling that big goofy grin that made me smile as if it were contagious. "What does it involve?"

"Just look." he said coming to a stop.

Before us were two four wheelers. He was beaming while I was shocked.

"I don't know how to work one of those things!" I exclaimed.

"Then I can teach you, or you could just ride with me. It doesn't matter." He said as we got out of the Jeep.

"Couldn't this kill me?" I asked being a little over dramatic.

"If you flipped or something, but trust me, I'd see it and stop it before anything bad happened." his face was serious and has I looked back and forth between him and the four wheelers he smiled. "You trust me right?"

Something in me screamed yes at that moment. Hesitantly, I smiled and nodded. "Yea I do."

At first we just rode on one together. They had made tracks back in the woods, it didn't stick out though. He didn't do any tricks with me on the back.

Then after showing me all of the track and giving me demonstrations on how to work it he put me on one. It was ruff at first but after a few little tries I started to get it.

Eventually it was me and him on separate four wheelers. It was fun. We were just riding around, racing, and Emmett was showing off.

At one point we were racing around and Emmett went back on two wheels.

I laughed the shouted, "Show off!" at him.

He smiled back but I'm guessing he leaned too far back, or he got too heavy, and the whole thing flipped back on him. Since I knew he wasn't hurt I just burst out laughing.

I moved past him and saw him shove it off him. I couldn't stop laughing and my hair got in my face. I used my hand to move it back, mistake. I noticed that I was heading for a tree. I couldn't get my hand back in position to break or turn. I felt the front of the four wheeler hit the tree.

Instead of my face meeting bark, it met something more like stone.

"You can no longer laugh at me," I heard Emmett laugh.

I looked up to see him holding me in his lap on the ground "If I say you can laugh at me can I laugh at you?" I asked sighing with relief.

When I moved back I saw one four wheeler off into the woods on its side and mine formed with a tree. I began to laugh.

After a second of shock Emmett did too.

"I'm really sorry about wrecking that," I said.

"It's fine we have two more at the house," he said.

Our laughter calmed and I realized I was still slightly in his lap. I stood up, only slightly embarrassed.

"Now what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Maybe we should try something not life threading." he said in a suggestive tone.

"Like...?"

"Dinner?" he shrugged.

I looked around and noticed it had gotten a bit late. Way past lunch, so I shrugged, "Sure." We made our way to back to his Jeep. "But I don't think any place around here will have live bear on the menu."

We both shared a small laugh and drove off. We ended up at some small restaurant in Forks. As we waited and as I ate my burger we just talked. When I was finishing up I decided to ask a question that could ruin this all.

"What was Rosalie like?"

He was quiet for awhile. Then when I was going to apologize and changed the subject he answered. "She was beautiful, protective, sweet to those who really knew her, and very deep. She was something else." he must have be remembering because he paused and stared into space. "But she's happy now."

"Now?" I asked confused.

"She didn't want to be one of us. She want to grow old, marry, have kids and grand kids, and die happy. When she became a vampire, even after we met and fell in love, only death could make her truly happy. So now she is happy."

"I'm sorry that you had to lose her." I whispered. "I know it hurts to lose someone, maybe not a soulmate, but a loved one."

"It all hurts the same," Emmett said. "What was your dad like?"

I sighed thinking of what to say, "He was responsible, smart, caring, and a really good dad." I smiled remembering him months before he died. When we all went camping.

"I'm sorry you had to have him taken away like that." Emmett sighed.

"I think that it happened for a reason. Everything happens for a reason." I smiled and blinked the tears away.

**Em's POV**

"I think that it happened for a reason. Everything happens for a reason." she said in a muffled tone. She smiled and blinked her tears away.

Everything happens for a reason. I've heard that a million times, but for some reason it stuck with me this time.

After that Ashley was ready to go. After a short argument and against Ashley's  
wishes, I paid and we left.

When we got back to the house everyone had returned. Ashley was taken into a steal grip hug by her mother.

"You're alive!" she shouted. Ashley I shared a puzzled look. Her mother noticed and began to explain, "Alice was having all these visions of you getting hurt and we didn't get an outcome for hours later! I almost just dropped the deer and ran home."

I laughed "She was in good hands!" I said walking into the house.

I wasn't greeted by such a nice party, "Emmett!" Alice shouted. "You couldn't have done something a little more civil? You caused her to ruin her outfit!"

"Oh no there won't ever be another pair of shorts or a shirt like that again." I just shook my head.

"And you don't look any better! Gosh, Emmett! I thought you knew better!" Alice was honestly angry.

That was when I noticed how I looked. I had dirt all over me, especially my back area. Then Ashley came in a I noticed and had dirt and grass stains on her too.

"You two went to dinner like that?" Esme asked.

"Like what?" Ashley asked.

**Ashley's POV**

"Like what?" I asked. I didn't see anything wrong.

"Look at your clothes," mom said in shock.

I looked myself over and then I looked at Emmett. I couldn't help my laughing. Seeing all the dirt brought back the many memories of our day.

Then I had a sudden realizion, that if dad hadn't died I probably wouldn't be here, with Emmett.

**Em's POV**

I laughed along with Ashley. As the others gathered to see what was going on I realized why that saying stuck with me.

If Rose hadn't died I wouldn't be here, with Ashley.

* * *

**Well I'm so freaking happy! I updated in the SAME week! :D**

**And on a plus it's my birthday and GUESS WHAT! Kellan Lutz (or Emmett) twittered me happy birthday! :)**

**This is great! Expect the next chapter hopefully before Thursday, if not GIVE ME TIME b/c school startes then! :(**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Ashley P.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Em's POV**

Ashley and her mother left soon after that. They would probably be back tomorrow though. When everyone was into their own thing and Edward was gone to watch Bella sleep, I yanked Alice out of the house and far out of ear shot.

"Why didn't you tell me, Or at least warn me it was going to be this soon?" I shouted angrily.

"What are you yelling about, Emmett?" Alice asked nonchalantly. I let out a small growl and she sighed. "I don't want to ruin the surprise of life for you! Sometimes I hate knowing the future and I didn't want to ruin it."

I shook my head, "Its not going to happen..."

"Oh yes it is I've seen it all. It's very clear." Alice interrupted.

"I'm not going to let Rose go in just a month! That's just not fair!" I shouted confused.

Alice stayed calm the whole time but I could see frustration in her eyes. "Not fair to who? Rose? You? Or Ashley? Rosalie is gone. She's had to accept it so you do too."

"I thought I was ready. Last time we talked I thought about it. I really thought I would be ready, but I didn't think it would be so soon!" It was just too soon that was my bottom line. As I looked at Alice she was frustrated.

"Humans don't have the time we do, Emmett. Ashley's going to soon be off to college and her mother never wants to see her again after that because of her aging. The vision's getting fuzzy now, so I know you're changing your mind. You don;t have long, Emmett." She said gravely before running off.

I sat there thinking. I had the choice. I could move on and leave Rosalie to be a memory or I could cling hopelessly to her. That statement should've made the choice easy but it didn't.

I was out for awhile until Edward showed up.

"Emmett." he sighed.

"Would you honestly go to the Volturi if Bella died?" I asked stupidly.

"I did it once I'd do it again just more successful." he said.

"And leave us all here to mourn you both?" I asked.

"Bella is my existence without her I would be nothing." he said and I knew he meant every word of it.

"Shouldn't I feel like that?" I wondered out loud.

"I don't know, Emmett. I'm not Jasper I don't know how you feel." Edward said hiding his smirk. "Alice is right though. You don't have much time, so you have a choice. Now you just have to pick."

"Edward, what would you do?" I asked.

"Honestly if you can move on Emmett then that's a sign. Rosalie would be happy. That's all she ever wanted was her family to be happy."

"How many times is this going to happen?" I asked myself more than Edward. "I get to where I want to move on and then I draw back. She did mean something to me. She was the love of my life for a few decades. It only took a month for me to move on."

"Emmett, it's just nature. You can't stay depressed forever, especially since you're not taking the path I would." With that Edward left me and I was alone to make my decision.

* * *

**I know I keep saying he's moving on but he keeps having these episodes of being upset, but it's all I got for now! :) I was going to do something with Ashley's POV but it didn't happen. I'm working on one of my other stories too so I'm probably goning to be a little slow. :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Ashley P.**


	12. Chapter 12

When mom and I went over to the Cullens on Sunday I was a bit upset to see Emmett wasn't there. It really didn't matter anyway because when I got there Alice had me out the door in a second. She wanted to give me a taste of what shopping with her was like.

She said since shops would start closing at about five we had to hurry. I didn't think she meant we go at about vampire speed. She handed me like ten things at once and when I had my back turned she was ready with ten more. When I was going slow in the dressing room she wasn't hesitate to help.

I kicked her out after like three things because I didn't get a look. I was in and out in seconds. It was only an hour and we had too many bags for my comfort. I knew mom wasn't paying and honestly I think she had this planned.

"What is all this for?" I asked, lagging behind as they picked the next store.

"School, weekends, whenever." Alice shrugged.

"Alice, I think this is enough stuff. I mean we have like six bags, stuffed to the top." I said uneasy.

Alice stopped for a second and then kept on, "You can never have too much stuff." I honestly think she believed that.

"I don't have closet space for all this!" I started but mom just cut me off.

"Yes you do." And my fight was over and I had lost.

I just went on with them like a zombie. We only went to three stores before I was exhausted from being yanked left and right and twisted up and down.

"That's enough for today. The weekend will be here soon enough," Alice beamed.

I looked at her with wild eyes. "I am not doing this again. You know my sizes now so knock yourself out and leave me be."

She just laughed and we moved to the car. When we got back to the Cullens mom and her moved the bags to our car and I went to sit down. I plopped on the couch and just watch the weather channel they were watching, tomorrow would be sunny.

"She ware you out?" Bella asked as she and Edward came past me.

"Oh yes." I laughed. "How do you do it?"

"Oh, I don't." I envied her. "Alice knows I don't like her buying me stuff. It's just a little dress here and there."'

"Lucky." I mumbled. I just sat there and napped.

**Overview**

"Was it really that bad?" Alice laughed.

"She's just not use to going at such a fast pace." Anne said laughing along. They were unloading the car and then Anne stopped. "Do you know if she turns out ok? After all the decisions I've made, can you see anything?"

Alice stood there. Looking at her and then she shook her head. "No, there are still decisions to be made by other people."

Anne nodded. "I didn't think you could tell me yet." They shut the trunk and just stood there looking at the house and its surroundings. "I just want to know if she's going to be ok. I mean, every mother wants to know but I just feel like what I am is going to change a lot of her previous choices."

"Have you thought of her becoming one of us?" Alice asked.

"Not really, I mean, its crossed my mind before but I really didn't want to think about it so I didn't." Anne shrugged. "She had so much in store for her and now I feel like it might not happen."

"Lots of things change, trust me." Alice smiled to her reassuringly and then they went to the house and met up with Esme just for chats.

**Ashley's POV**

When I woke up, I was at home in my bed. I really didn't wonder how I got here but I noticed it was 9:30. I never thought shopping would do that to me. So I made my way down stairs and into the kitchen. Mom was there at the table.

"Hey, your dinner is in the microwave. I cooked it about an hour ago. I wasn't sure when you'd wake up." She said nodding over.

I got the plate out of the microwave. I sat at the table with her. We didn't talk and when I was done we moved to the living room. We didn't talk then either we just watched whatever we could find.

After about an hour of that I just decided to go to bed.

It was Monday, a school day. I was getting ready to walk out the door when mom stopped me.

"It's sunny today." She said.

"Oh, do you want me to stay?" I asked. It wouldn't be smart but if she needed me then I would.

"No I just wanted you to know. Just take the car today since the Cullens aren't going." She handed me the keys and I walked out the door.

My classes were fine, normal. It was lunch that became interesting. It was just me and Bella. Neither of us got food and we just sat at the normally full table.

"Don't you feel weird being a human in the middle of a bunch of vampires?" I asked.

She kind of laughed, "No, not really. It's weird before I met them I never really fit in."

"Have you always lived in Forks?" That started a whole life story.

I was perfectly happy hearing it though. It was nice to hear something normal. And I was too happy to be talking to Bella. I shared a few happy memories about my family before all the change. When the bell rang I was sad to have to leave but we split ways and went on to our classes.

* * *

**WOW...How long has it been? :/ I AM SO SORRY. The problem became school. I don't do well writing fanfictions while in school so I just stopped. I'm trying to get back in the swing adn I AM SORRY for the long wait!**


End file.
